


Autumn Lovers

by artandcrime



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SAM X DEAN - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artandcrime/pseuds/artandcrime
Summary: Sam and Dean go camping under the autumn stars. Dean's soft for his baby brother.





	Autumn Lovers

"Woah," Sam was in awe at the campfire. They decided to sleep outside tonight, though it was the middle of autumn, and rather cold out, they didn't care. They were back in their hometown, Lawrence, on a wendigo hunt, and they just couldn't pass up an opportunity to view the stars like they used to.

Dean looked over at his baby brother. The firelight looked so good on him, making his soft skin glow like sunlight. He reached over and ran his fingers through Sam's ever growing hair.

"I love you, you know? I always have. The moment you were born I knew I'd love you forever," Dean said, planting a kiss on Sam's cheek.

"De, you're a big softie underneath that tough guy exterior," Sam smiled, giving his brother a peck on the lips. Dean lifted a hand to rest on Sam's cheek.

"But I love you too, De. I love you with more than I even have." A long kiss felt appropriate so that's exactly what Sam did. It quickly turned heated, and Sam was stratching at Dean's sweater to get it off. He ran his hands up his older brother's back, feeling the warm, now chilled, freckled skin. Dean returned the gesture, peeling Sam's sweater off, fingertips grazing his lower back, trying to bring their bodies closer together. God knows they wouldn't dream of bringing two sleeping bags, but even then, they didn't feel as though they were close enough.

Dean layed down on top of Sam, hastily grabbing another kiss. Sam laughed, head tilted back; an invitation. And Dean took it, kissing up and down his neck.

"Ah, De," Sam moaned, then started laughing. Dean's face was painted with confusion.

"Doesn't it feel good? We're outside! Under the stars! I'm with the man I love and I feel good!" He got up quickly, and began running in the dewey night grass, barefoot and gleaming. Dean followed, taking his pants off along the way.

Sam said between laughs, "De, baby, what are you doing?" Sam couldn't stop laughing to save his life.

Dean grinned, "C'mon, lets go swimming." They sprinted to the little lake near where they were camping, messily pulling eachother into the water.

"It's fucking cold," Dean said, shaking the water out of his hair. Sam laughed again. And God, Dean would do whatever he could to hear that sound more often. Sam swam over to his brother, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

"Can I?" Sam said, sliding a hand underwater across the waistband of Dean's soaked underwear. Dean nodded ever so slightly, taken aback that his baby brother wants to give _him_ something. He felt guilty saying yes; it has always been Dean taking care of Sam. But tonight, Sam was the captain, he chose where the wind blew their sails.

"Ah, Sammy," Dean moaned and bit down on Sam's shoulder. Sam let out a high sound; he always loved when Dean would bite him. Within two minutes Dean was a mess for his baby brother.

"I love you, Dean," Sam kissed his brother, both hands on his cheeks, "I love you!" He shouted the last 'I love you,' on some sort of energy kick. It was like he was moonlight; bouncing off the walls.

"I'm freezing my ass off Sammy, let's go back," he gave Sam a light slap on the shoulder.

They went back to their campfire and put their cozy, knit sweaters on and nothing else. Cold and craving comfort, they slid in their shared sleeping bag, bare legs tangled together.

With the campfire still lit, they slowly fell asleep in eachother's arms and underneath the autumn stars.


End file.
